Breaking Point 1998
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Submission isn't an option. It's the only way. Legends vs. Superstars and more crappy puns. When it comes to a breaking point, do you have one?
1. STFU or Sharpshooter?

Breaking Point 1998

The night after SummerSlam, seven WWE Superstars (Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, Edge, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, Randy Orton, Triple H, John Cena) stood in the ring on RAW. Vince McMahon said that at Breaking Point, each man would face a WWE Legend. Orton, HHH, and Cena would participate in the night's main events. Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, Mr. Perfect, Hulk Hogan, Sgt. Slaughter, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, and Bret "The Hitman" Hart all signed on to compete. In the end, these were the matches picked at random by a lottery machine.

Shawn Michaels vs. Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka

The Undertaker vs. Mr. Perfect

Edge vs. Hulk Hogan

Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat vs. Sgt. Slaughter

Randy Orton vs. Jake "The Snake" Roberts (Submissions Count Anywhere Match)

Triple H vs. "Macho Man" Randy Savage ("I Quit" Match)

John Cena vs. Bret "The Hitman" Hart (Submission Match)

After the commercial break, Cena cut a promo on Hart, saying that he respects The Hitman more than anyone else, but there will be no limits at Breaking Point. And that if Hart wants some, he'll get some. The next week, the WWE Legends showed up to size up their opponents at Breaking Point. Hart said that Cena is a tremendous athlete, and that he accomplished everything through his own hard work and initiative. But the five-time WWE Champion said that he'll give it his all at Breaking Point, and Cena knows that in the end, he'll tap out to the Sharpshooter. Cena cut an emotional promo, claiming that when the Legends look at the way WWE is running today, they'll say that The Champ could've hung with them. And at Breaking Point, he'll win or lose nothing. Except respect. Cena said he will lock in the STFU, and Hart will receive the biggest fight of his life. And he will tap. The two nearly came to blows, but the other Legends stopped it. Over the next few days, the WWE Champion began to feel doubt. Maybe The Excellence of Execution was right. Will he tap out to the Sharpshooter? The next week, the seven Superstars faced the seven Legends in a 14-man elimination tag-team match. Orton and Cena were against Hart. The Viper stole the victory after Cena hit the FU. Orton pushed him off and pinned Hart himself. After the match, The Chain Gang Commander hit The Legend Killer with an FU and helped The Hitman up. Hart, who couldn't tell if Cena was Orton, struck him with his forearm. An enraged Champ hit Hart with a right hand, and the two were now brawling. Security broke it up. The next week was dress rehearsal. Cena faced Hart in the night's main event. The submission-themed matches wouldn't happen until Sunday. However, an underconfident Cena froze up and forfeited the match. He unceremniously walked out as Jim Ross asked if The Chain Gang Commander would even survive in six days. Cena, filled with doubt, showed up on SmackDown! to a chorus of boos and apologized to the fans. He said that he didn't believe in himself anymore and that Hart deserves to win at Breaking Point. That is, when sixteen-time world champion Ric Flair came out. 'Naitch is Cena's godfather. Flair said that Cena is a man of honor and he has never backed down from a fight before. The Nature Boy claimed that Hart has a lot of mystique and aura, but he is not Flair. Flair went on to state he is wrestling God, and that no godchild of his will be intimidated. Later that night, Cena faced Bret's brother, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, in the main event. In the end, The Champ made Neidhart tap out to the STFU. Hart looked on from the stage as the two exchanged stares. At Breaking Point, John Cena and Bret "The Hitman" Hart will do everything to make the other tap out. Will camouflauge prevail with the STFU? Or will The Champ be blinded by Hart's legend and fall victim to the Sharpshooter?


	2. A Macho King of Kings

After the lottery machine randomly selected Triple H to face "Macho Man" Randy Savage at Breaking Point, The Game was obviously excited. Triple H cut a promo, saying that Savage is his idol and always wanted to be like him. And at the PPV, The King of Kings will be ready for a fight. The next week, the Legends visited on RAW. Savage shook hands with his Breaking Point opponent, and then said that he has never seen anyone with as much machismo and confidence like Triple H. But then Macho Man said that he'll extinguish it and make The Cerebral Assassin say "I quit" at Breaking Point. Triple H was shocked. He told Savage where he came off saying that. Instead of an answer, Savage responded with a mic shot right to The Game's skull. The Legends broke it up. The next week, Savage returned his "Macho King" gimmick and completed his heel turn. Savage said that he is the true King of Kings and no one, not even Triple H, could take that away. Later that night, during the 14-man elimination tag-team match, The King of Kings eliminated Savage with the Pedigree. The Macho King took his ceptor and nailed Triple H in the head with it. Later in the week on SmackDown!, The Cerebral Assassin cashed in his rematch clause on "Rowdy" Roddy Piper for the World Heavyweight Championship. Savage interfered in the match, costing The Game the win and the title. He then took Triple H's trusty sledgehammer and threw it into the glass on the SmackDown! set, causing a small blown fuse. During dress rehearsal on RAW the next week, Triple H attacked Savage during his entrance and whipping him with his ceptor. The match was pretty even yet lopsided at times, due to The King of Kings' head injury. However, Triple H overcame the odds and beat his idol after a Pedigree. After the match, The Cerebral Assassin got his revenge, resuming his ceptor attack. Triple H then took his new sledgehammer, named A.J., and hit Savage in the head with it. Later that week, the WWE decided on a special two-hour episode entitled Confessionals. It was taped and shown on USA on September 24, 1998 at a 9:00 pm start. During the show, Triple H and Savage cut promos on each other. The Game said that he looked up to Savage as a kid, and always wondered about the thought of facing him. But never thought that Savage didn't respect him. Savage said that Triple H doesn't deserve to be called The King of Kings, and that he will destroy him at Breaking Point. The Macho King then stated that The Cerebral Assassin will say "I quit" and that he will be nothing more than an indy star destined for failure. Savage then crossed the line, saying that Triple H will no longer be The King of Kings at Breaking Point. He'll be The Villiage Idiot of Villiage Idiots.


	3. The Viper and the Snake

Randy Orton was truly The Viper. No one could stop him. No one was more sinister than him. That is, until he met Jake "The Snake" Roberts. At Breaking Point, the two would meet in a Submissions Count Anywhere Match. It was The Viper versus The Snake. And the brawl would be heart-stopping. Orton still remembers the first time the two met at New Year's Revolution last year. Roberts was a heel representing ECW at the time. Orton lost after a failed RKO attempt was countered into a powerslam that nearly broke his neck. If it wasn't for that ECW invasion, the brand would've not even existed. The Legend Killer said that Roberts is just a washed-up old man who's just reaching for one last drop of glory. And at Breaking Point, the snake's head will be chopped off. The next week, when the Legends visited on RAW, Roberts told Orton that his son wanted a picture of The Viper for his birthday-so he could tear it apart. The Snake said that Orton respects no one and doesn't give a damn about what people think. Roberts then claimed that The Viper makes him sick. Orton said that it doesn't matter to him and that an old man is telling him what to do. He then said that Roberts will not only tap out, he'll be punished. From there, Roberts found The Legend Killer's Achillies heel. Damien. The Snake brought his legendary pet snake with him and put it near Orton's face. Obviously terrified, The Viper ran out of the ring as Roberts laughed. The next week, Orton eliminated Roberts during the 14-man elimination tag match after an RKO. The Legend Killer immediately hightailed it as Roberts took Damien and began the chase. The two brawled until WWE security and officials broke it up. Orton eventually returned to the match and even scored the winning pin. Throughout the week, many wrestling sites were reporting nonstop on Orton vs. Roberts. The IWC was also interested, claiming that both men will take their hatred of each other and bring it all over the place. On the go-home show before Breaking Point on RAW, the two fought in a special dress rehearsal match. Roberts won after reversing an RKO into his signature DDT. A frustrated Orton attacked his Breaking Point opponent after the match and hit an RKO. The Viper took a steel chair and hit Roberts several times in the face with it, bloodying him. Orton then dragged an incapacitated Roberts to the top of the stage and hit a Hangtime DDT. In the ultimate act of disrespect, The Legend Killer hit Roberts with his signature variation of the move off the stage onto the floor. Orton then locked in the rear-naked choke, better known as the Coquina Clutch, on a bloodied and humiliated Roberts until refs, security, and road agents broke it up. On Confessionals later that week, Jim Ross announced that Roberts was recovering from the assault and that his longtime friend The Undertaker will speak on his behalf. The Phenom stated that no one has ever mentally or physically destroyed Roberts like Orton has. Undertaker said that Roberts has been training for weeks and will teach Orton a hard lesson in respect at Breaking Point. The Legend Killer said that The Snake is a clueless idiot who has no idea what he's getting himself into. And at Breaking Point, Roberts will be sent to the hospital and never come back. A viper and a snake will do battle. It won't be a match. It'll be a fight. A bloody, dangerous, unforgettable war. Will Randy Orton destroy Jake "The Snake" Roberts and send him to the hospital at Breaking Point? Or will The Snake do what he does best and strike again?


	4. Submissions Count Anywhere

The pay-per-view took place on September 27, 1998 at the Molson Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. In a Submissions Count Anywhere Match, there are no pinfalls, countouts, or disqualifications. The only way to win is to make your opponent tap out. Submissions can happen anywhere. The ring. Ringside. The crowd. The stairwells. The concession stands. Backstage. The stage itself. The locker room. The parking lot. Outside the arena. The production trucks. Even on the streets of Montreal. This will truly be chaotic. Orton was heavily booed when he came out and recieved no cheers. The crowd obviously remembers Survivor Series 1997. "You screwed Cena!" chants could be heard all over the place. The Legend Killer picked up a mic and said that Cena screwed himself. The deafening boos soon turned to raucous cheers when Roberts came out. Orton began having a bad feeling when he saw Damien. Once the bell rang, the battle was hot and heavy. Neither man had a clear advantage. Once Roberts hit a low blow, the crowd roared. The Snake failed to make The Viper tap to the Boston Crab, so he threw Orton out and got a steel chair. He targeted The Legend Killer's surgically-repaired knee and hit it with the chair twice. Roberts nearly got Orton when he rammed his head off the exposed spring under the ring. The Snake got in the Cobra Clutch, and it made The Viper pass out. Roberts then took Orton backstage and slammed his knee into a door. The Snake continued this assault until The Legend Killer kicked him in the back of the head. Orton went for a cross armbreaker, but Roberts somehow rolled out and hit a Buzzsaw Kick that made even the crowd wonder the safety of it. The fight soon went to the parking lot. The Snake repeatedly slammed The Viper into his own car, which was a 1996 black Sedan. Roberts locked in the Cobra Clutch again, but Orton slipped out and threw The Snake through a car windshield. Instead of going for a submission, The Legend Killer got a bottle of gasoline and set the open car on fire. While Roberts wasn't legitimately burned, many refs and road agents came A.S.A.P due to possible injury. On Ring Posts, The Snake said that he nearly suffered a near-death experience since the spot wasn't scripted. Orton then hit a Hangtime DDT off the car door and then an RKO. The fight then went back to the stage, where The Viper prepared for a Punt Kick. However, Roberts moved out of the way and hit his trademark DDT. The Snake then took an exhaust pipe off the Breaking Point set and hit a bloodied Orton with it. After two failed attempts, Roberts locked in the Cobra Clutch for the final time. The Legend Killer was about to tap. Suddenly, Yokozuna came and hit The Snake in the back of his head with brass knuckles. The 600-pound monster then hit a superkick and two Banzai Drops. Yokozuna went to the back, and Orton took advantage. He locked in the Coquina Clutch, and after a pulse check, the bell rung. Randy Orton made good on his promise and finally got his win back over Jake "The Snake" Roberts at Breaking Point. An angry Roberts was helped up and began looking for Yokozuna backstage. Wasn't that awesome?


	5. I Quit!

It was played up in commentary that Savage didn't respect Triple H and was looking to punish him for ripping off his "King" gimmick. Savage entered with Miss Elizabeth despite the fact they were divorced. Triple H entered to a new theme entitled "King of Kings". It was performed live by Motorhead as an enraged Savage looked on. The bell rung, and The Game took the early advantage with punches and kicks. After throwing The Macho King out of the ring, Triple H took A.J. and hit Savage in the ribs with it. The King of Kings then propped up his opponent on the ECW announce table and prepared for a legdrop. Savage moved out of the way and Triple H crash-landed on the table, destroying it. The Cerebral Assassin refused to quit. The match soon went into the crowd, where Savage attempted a moonsault. However, Triple H took a security guard and he took the fall. The two then went up the stairwell where Miss Elizabeth took one of her Stiletto heels and hit The Game with it. Triple H still didn't quit. The Macho King then took the fight to the concession stands, where he shoved a hamburger down The King of Kings' throat. Savage then used one of the soda fountains and began pressing the Pepsi one to the point where it almost broke. Covered in cola, Triple H still refused to quit. Savage knocked out a passing bystander(plant) wearing a Triple H t-shirt and the two ended up on an escalator. Once they reached the top, Savage looked to hit a shiranui off it, but The Cerebral Assassin used his smarts and hit a flapjack, sending the two crashing. Neither quitted. After three minutes of no action and somber commentary, the two went back to the stairwell, where Savage threw Triple H off it. Savage attempted his signature Flying Elbow Drop, but The Game moved out of the way. Elizabeth returned with Savage's ceptor and passed it to him. Triple H took it and hit Elizabeth with it, knocking her out. The match went back in the ring, where Savage took A.J. and used it against The King of Kings, bloodying him. Triple H still didn't quit. Savage then picked up the steel steps and was ready to strike, but The Cerebral Assassin kicked them right in Savage's face. No quit. Triple H was rolling. He repeatedly slammed Savage's face into the steps, busting him open. The Game then hit two flying clotheslines and a facebreaker knee smash. After an AA spinebuster, Triple H looked for a Pedigree, but Savage countered it into a back body drop. Savage hit the Flying Elbow Drop, and then got a wooden table. Savage propped up Triple H on it, and then hit another Flying Elbow Drop. BAM! Everyone knew it was over. Referee Scott Armstrong asked The King of Kings if he quitted. "NO!" The crowd roared. Savage was stunned. This really wasn't 1988 anymore. He went for A.J. again, but Triple H escaped and used it himself. The Cerebral Assassin finally hit the Pedigree. BAM! It wasn't enough. He hit another Pedigree. BAM! Savage still refused to quit. Triple H got two tables, duct tape, and jumper cables. He used the cables to choke Savage out, propped him up on the stacked tables outside the ring, taped his hands together, and tied him up on the table with the cables. The Game went to the top turnbuckle and prepared for a legdrop. There was no escape for Savage. Armstrong asked Savage the question. "I quit! I quit!" Triple H had just made a WWE Legend reach his "Breaking Point" and gotten his vindication. Despite the admission, The King of Kings hit the legdrop anyway. DOUBLE BAM! Triple H was helped up and slapped hands with the hot Montreal crowd. Savage was put on a stretcher as The Cerebral Assassin posed. Wasn't that awesome?


	6. Submission Match

After Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat fought Sgt. Slaughter to a no-contest, the crowd was ready for the main event. Ric Flair, John Cena's mom and dad, and Batista were in attendance to cheer on their beloved family member. The Animal was out of character and even held up a sign that read, "Make Hart Tap!" Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, Owen Hart, The British Bulldog, Bret Hart's wife Helen, Dynamite Kid, Jim's daughter Natalya Neidhart, and two well-known Hart Dungeon students Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith were in attendance for The Hitman. This was going to be an extremely tough crowd. Cena entered first to a mixed reaction. Canada sure knows how to hurt an American guy. "Orton sucks!" chants were heard all over. Hart received the biggest reaction of the night. The Hart family was almost reduced to tears. Watching their world-famous family member wrestle one last time. Cena and Hart shook hands and the bell rung. Hart got the early advantage, hitting a running clothesline and a splash. The Hitman then locked in the Sharpshooter, but Cena reached the ropes. Hart attempted a gutwrench, but the WWE Champion countered it into an FU. Cena locked in the STFU, but The Hitman reached the ropes. The Chain Gang Commander brought a steel chair and was about to hit Hart, but the shot was redirected. The Excellence of Execution hit Cena with the chair three times, then a Canadian bulldog and a running senton. Hart then locked in a Texas cloverleaf, but Cena countered it into an elevated Boston crab. Hart reached the ropes. Cena hit a legdrop, two flying shoulderblocks, and a spinout powerbomb. You can't see me! After a Five-Knuckle Shuffle, The Chain Gang Commander prepared for an FU. Hart slipped out and hit a neckbreaker. The Hitman locked in the Sharpshooter, but Cena reached the ropes. Hart clotheslined The Champ outside the ring, and then hit a suicide dive which sent both men into the RAW announce table. The Hitman hit a suplex, and then a few jumping knee stomps. The match went back inside the ring, where Hart hit a backbreaker, a dropkick, a DDT, and a headbutt. The Excellence of Execution attempted a spike piledriver, but Cena countered it into a bodyscissors. The Chain Gang Commander hit a dropkick, and then a Five-Knuckle Shuffle. He hit another FU, and locked in the STFU again. Hart tried for a rope break, but Cena locked it in even deeper. The Montreal crowd was on edge. The Hitman tapped out. The bell rung as the packed Molson Centre roared. In an unforgettable Submission Match, WWE Champion John Cena beat Bret "The Hitman" Hart at Breaking Point. The two shook hands, embraced, and raised each other's hands in victory. Cena took a victory lap around ringside, slapping hands with fans, his family members, and even Hart's family members. The Excellence of Execution was given a standing ovation. Cena saluted as Breaking Point went off the air. To see what's next for John Cena and Triple H, plus how Randy Orton will be involved, read my next story, No Mercy 1998. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!

THE END


End file.
